pimpmyguncreationsfandomcom-20200216-history
Omega "Stuttgarter Schusswaffen" LMP1
Overview The Omega LMP1(Licht Machine Pistole Nummer 1) is a "light weight" submachine gun that can reach 625 rounds/min. developed and manufactered by Omega Firearms in 1939 during WWII.As you all known (Explained in my last page ;) ) The Omega Firearms is a german weapons developer that was been made in 1930 by two brothers,Xavier and Alfred Hulldah,but they,invonlutary,created some weapons for the Nazi's army while in war,and one of 3 main rules they develop after be kicked out is:Never create weapons for the country army while in war for show the others that they don't like war and dont promove them,like the rest of Germany... The weapon has an wooden stock/grip,a "bullpup" layout,9x19mm caliber,blowback operation (Open bolt) and SSEG Mk1 (Stuttgarter Schusswaffen Eisenszene Gesetzt,means Stuttgarter Schusswaffen's Iron Sights Set in german).Overall the weapon is great and has been used a thousand times by Nazi army,literally,the company sold over 1.000 copies of this weapon '''only''' in 2 weeks in Germany and incredibly,it gained the name Hitler's Tommy Gun as a joke after USA's Thompson M1A1 or "The Tommy Gun" The weapon still avaiable for '''only '''self-defense purposes.In 9/18/16,Omega Firearms fundator (Xavier) said:"I have a great new for people who love historical weapons,and seems to have even "sex" with them!We introduce the new LMP1U (Umdrehung,Revolution) for our weapons family,people!It will be avaiable soon as possible,likely in 10/7/16,so stay tuned for great news!"-''2016 Omega Weltgespräch'' History As you known,the WWII was a very difficult period,for both Allied side,Axis side and even Civillians side (Formally know as The Resistance) and in this time weapons were obsolete like in WWI and even the great arsenal that Nazi Germany had,still need realy good weapons in war.So Hitler choiced randomly 10 weapons industries to began a new compact,light weight and great for personal defense weapon.75% of them wanted to do this with passion but Hitler choiced thought they were "a bad choice for command our way to deal with UK".As you expect,if they deny this "wish",Hitler would simply kill both and burning their home.So the decision was inevitable,and in 1933 the brothers started ''LMP Project ''that ended in 1934,introducing this beatyfull weapon. Operation LMG1 uses a blowback with open bolt operation,commum in most of SMGs in WWII,like MP40 and MP28.Well,it's basically that :/ Trivia '''1-'''Omega Firearms real name is actually "Stuttgarter Schusswaffen" and every gun they in made in time has they inicial in it (SS,but only for other countrys after war,because SS or "ϟ ϟ" stands for Schutzstaffel,an elite group made by Hitler itself).But most of these guns they had the full name in them '''2-'''There are rumors of soviet soldiers using this weapon in combat,but nothing has been confirmed '''3-'''Alfred with his 89 years have a LMP1 in his wardrobe (Literally called '''War'''drobe) ,called "Underwear Guardian" '''4-'''In a random day of Xavier's life,a crazy guy walked to his door only in underwear and full of ''glitter'' and said that he married a LMP1 and even show him his "wife".After a while he discovered who was this guy and what he did last night(Bachelor party)...he was about to get married with Xavier's daughter,Alenxdriane... Galeria